Usuario discusión:Mokoon
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Wiki The Hunger Games! Gracias por editar la página Seneca Crane. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) Presentación Hola, cómo veo que tú eres la más activa actualmente del wiki, quiero presentarme, ahora, veo que esta wiki esta abandonada ¿has pensado en adoptarla?. Otra cosa, trataré de ayudar con el diseño de la portada, que lo veo simple, a ver que tal. Y trataré de ayudarte a corregir los errores de traducción de los articulos. Puedes escribirme por alguna pregunta o responder la mía :P MagicalTribute96 15:44 30 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola (: Si, esta bien, es más, se ve mejor :P oye, tenía que decirte algo, mira, ¿que tal si publicamos en páginas de facebook sobre los juegos del hambre, que necesitamosque si algunas personas podrían ayudarnos, por que viendolo bien, la cantidad de errores de traducción es memorable D:, pero entonces pensé, el problema es que, si con esto llegamos a atraer vandalismo, podría dañarnos, por que como ves, la página de la portada y las plantillas de la misma están sin protección, por lo que podrían ser borradas, tengo un respaldo en mi pc, con el código de cada cosay eso, pero para evitarnos más cosas. ¿Que dices? ¿lo publicamos ahora? ¿o esperamos a que te acepten como administradora? Un saludo. MagicalTribute96 17:50 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo :) ¡Que bien que te gustó la portada! ahora, te vengo a preguntar ¿ya viste esta wiki? Los Juegos del Hambre Wiki que tal si le decimos a lo usuarios que se vengan hacia acá, apenas tienen 29 páginas en su wiki, y están trabajando bien, hay una usuario que es activa, podríamos decirle a ella. Y pues, nosotros tenemos 300+ páginas sólo mal traducirlas. Por que como digo, en cuanta más ayuda tengamos mejor. ¿Que dices? Si dices que estamos mejor así lo comprendo :P ¿Has recibido noticias ya sobre la administración? Saludos MagicalTribute96 16:33 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Wikis Acabo de escribir en la discusión de la usuario más activa de aquel wiki, esperemos que nos responde, yo te aviso a ver que tal (; Saludos MagicalTribute96 17:55 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Administración Ya vi que te hicieron administradora, ¡que bien!, ahora hay que proteger las páginas de portada, y las plantillas que tiene la portada, para evitar el vandalismo, y después vamos a promocionar la wiki ¿que dices? MagicalTribute96 14:44 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Portada :O me encantó el color y el logo :P buenos cambios, la verdad que tener todo igual que la wiki inglés esta mal :l que bien que hiciste esos cambios, parael fondo, no lo sé D: la wiki inglés tiene los posters de la promo de la pelicula pero no se me hace bien copearnos :l Cambiando de tema, ire a promocionarla en twitter y en facebook, así que ve protegiendo la página de la portada y las plantillas para estar seguros. MagicalTribute96 15:28 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Jaja, no te preocupes, no creo que haya problemas con la wiki alemán, me gusto el fondo, tan siquiera no es como el anterior :l MagicalTribute96 16:09 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Oye tu inventaste ente wiki?. Porque esta genial; Lo unico que falta es un poco de corrección en las paginas para quedar mejor. LJDHT[[Usuario:LJDHT|LJDHT] 23:43 5 jul 2012 (UTC)] Jaaa! Yo voy a tratar de ayudar mucho por este wiki, me registre como a las 6:00 pm y son las 7:51 pm (Hora Chile) y he hecho 9 harreglos quiero seguir ayudando. Por Los Juegos Del Hambre. LJDHT 23:53 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Clove o Clavo :P Hahaha hola!, he visto que le has hecho cambios a la portada, me gustan, pero oye casi no son visibles las letras blancas en ese fondo, se las podrías cambiar a negras. Oye ahora, el titulo, tenemos un artículo de Clove el cual está mal traducido, pero esta completo y tenemos el de Clavo :PP que solo tiene un párrafo y tiene mal el título, podrías borrar el de clavo. Saludos MagicalTribute96 01:36 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Xd !!! Que Buena Quedo!!! Se Ve Genial LJDHT 01:59 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Haha hablo del fondo, de las plantillas, se dificulta distinguir bueno en mi caso no se tú, las letras blancas. Las plantillas de construcción y error de traducción si serían muy útiles cuando las tengas me avisas para ayudarte a colocarlas en los articulos (: 100px MagicalTribute96 100px May the odds be ever in your favor / If we burn! you burn with us! 02:03 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Noticias Mira esta pagina es muy buena y para que actualizaes las noticias (Salen cosas que hacen los actores). Los Juegos Del Hambre 2012 LJDHT 19:47 6 jul 2012 (UTC) (: Exacto! Yo uso firefox y por eso dije, que no se distinguían bien las palabras, pero ya vi que cambio, y esta bien te quedó excelente la portada. Pero, uso también otro navegador Opera, no se si lo conozcas, y también se ven los bordes redondos, así que ya no es problema sólo de firefox :l tal vez el diferente sea Chrome. Ahora lo de los bordes redondos, a mi me agrada :P pero bueno si lo quieres cambiar adelante, a mi me da igual de las dos maneras se ve bien. 100px MagicalTribute96 100px May the odds be ever in your favor / If we burn! you burn with us! 20:49 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Oye Que Hora es en tu pais?. Es que te veo mucho tiempo conectada. LJDHT 00:05 7 jul 2012 (UTC) CSS No la verdad, no tengo idea sobre el código CSS tal vez en la página de media wiki viene algos ¿has checado algo ahí?